Performance
by Markus Ramikin
Summary: A one-shot story about a one-shot character. I felt like trying to see things through his eyes for a moment.


**Beta-reader credits**: Nooro the Tai'isha, x3Rinna-chan3x

* * *

I am sitting straight, with dignity. I look into the camera with confidence.

I imagine the person watching my performance as someone weak, pathetic, someone over whom I've triumphed, like that little whore I butchered last Christmas. That gives my voice more strength. I speak in a patronising tone.

"Kira, I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be, and I can guess what you hope to achieve."

I hint at understanding, a bond with my audience. Like when you give your victim a momentary hope that you'll let them go, watch for the gratitude. Only to see the disappointment and despair when you gut them.

"However, what you're doing right now... is evil."

They told me the person I'm addressing will find that a particularly strong insult. Very good, then. I find myself tempted to add some gloating of my own, against the script. I know I enjoy rubbing it in - it's what got me into this mess in the first place, they'd never have caught me otherwise. I resist that temptation, and instead add the insult that was scripted for me.

I smirk.

The computer screen comes alive. "Perfect", says the synthesised voice. "We'll cut here for now."

I let myself slouch. "Fucking great. The great L is happy with my performance."

"The tone, posture, and facial acting, anyway. You'll have until tomorrow to work on your diction. Your current handlers will be working with you on that. If none of the other volunteers outperform you, you'll get your chance."

I groan, but I am painfully aware that my life is at stake. Hm... "How do I know you'll keep your word?"

"You don't. However, I have no reason to lie, and you don't have much of a choice. Personally, I don't expect you'll live through the broadcast."

The impersonal tone of the computer-generated voice mask is getting on my nerves. "Yeah, yeah. Excuse me if I don't bother to pretend that I believe in that Kira crap."

"Of course. You would not have agreed to this if you weren't a skeptic. It does not matter, as long as you do your part. If you are the volunteer we select, and if you perform to my satisfaction, you will be granted a full pardon."

"Yeah, I'm still finding it hard to believe you'll just let me out. I think whatever I do, you'll just say you're not satisfied."

"No. We caught you once, and if you give us reason to regret letting you go, we'll do it again."

I stop an urge to argue more. Whoever the guy thinks he is, he's as much an asshole as anyone else involved. He'll let me go, wait till I kill, and then capture me again, eh? Maybe it won't be that easy for you this time, you annoying shit.

"Just focus on making sure you are selected, Mr. Tailor", the masked voice continues. "Kobayashi-san, 10 minutes break for our very talented volunteer, then work on his diction and hand movements. Then make sure he gets enough sleep. Tomorrow is his big day."

Thankfully, the screen turns off after that, ending the conversation. I get up to stretch my legs, light a smoke. How nice of L that I can have them now.

Yeah. Tomorrow's my big day. It was going to be an execution, and instead I'm going to be on TV. I can tell I'm the best they've got. Hah! The same guy who's been ordering around the cops, the screws, and most importantly, me, is too much of a chicken to show his face. The public will get me instead. For some reason I find it hilarious. He expects whoever provokes this "Kira" to drop dead on the spot, does he?

I suppress a shudder of superstitious fear. I don't really believe in that bullshit about people being killed with a thought, but they are sure going to a lot of trouble about this stand-in business. Maybe they expect terrorists to attack the TV station. Who knows. In any case, it's either that or the firing squad, so what the fuck ever.

A few minutes later, I put out the cigarette. What the fuck ever. Live or die, tomorrow is Lind L. Tailor's first and greatest acting performance.


End file.
